


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, But here it's, Chapter's name are inspired by names of the actual episodes of Grey's, Dr. Bae, Dr. Stark, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Petyr is Derek based, Sansa is Meredith but less... I dunno undecided?, This is that AU I wanted to do so much and I was lacking inspiration, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Sansa is an intern at Westeros Grace Hospital, a teaching hospital where she begins her career as a surgeon. An one night stand with a guy with green grey eyes and mint scent can change her whole life and dreams.Game of Thrones meets Grey's Anatomy and I'm not even sorry. We have Dr. BAElish and dr. Sansa Stark falling in love, what else can a person ask? Creepyshipping at its best.





	The First Cut Is The Deepest

Sansa always tried to hide the fact that she was the daughter of the Great Catelyn Stark, one of the greatest surgeons of Westeros, winner of the Harper Avery Award and a very absent mother. She didn’t want people to think she was anything like her mother, both emotionally and professionally. Sansa was her own person.

She never really told her mother she decided to be a surgeon as well and it wouldn’t matter anyway since her mother was suffering from Alzheimer’s disease. If anything, it would make her comments even more cruel.

Her father was completely absent as well, he just ran away from his own family when Sansa was very little and they never spoke to each other. She never knew why he had to leave but could _almost_ understand him. What she didn’t understand was why he had to leave Sansa too, his daughter.

Still, she bottled everything up and kept going with life: went to Med School, graduated and got accepted to work at Westeros Grace Hospital. Same place where her mother established her work.

Last night, she decided to go out for some drinks at a bar named Joe that was across the hospital she was going to work. Between a drink and another, some guys approached her but there was only one she was eyeing the whole time: an older one, with dark hair and threads of grey. As far as she could see, he had grey eyes but she wasn’t sure.

It took him the whole night but finally he approached her with a scotch in his hand. He actually had grey green eyes and she smiled when he raised his glass to her.

“It’s a shame a beautiful woman like you is here all by herself.” He sat next to her and gave a very charming smile. _Oh, Gods._

“The other guys weren’t interesting enough to keep me company.”

“Oh.”

Sansa saw his smile deepen and she couldn’t refrain the slight blush burning her cheeks. She thought he was going to leave but instead, he raised a finger to the barman.

“Bring this lady here whatever she’s drinking.”

“Tequila.” Sansa said to him.

“Tequila.” He said to the barman and turned to her, “So, what’s your name?”

Sansa eyed him for a while before answering, “I’m just a girl at a bar.”

“Well, ‘just a girl at a bar’, it’s nice to meet you. Your smile is just… hypnotizing.”

At that, Sansa snorted and took a shot from the tequila in front of her. “Was it just my smile that made you come here talk to me?”

“Oh, no.” He laughed and took a sip of his scotch. “The whole package is quite alluring.”

“You’re good at charming women, mr…”

“Mr. Just a guy at the bar.” He answered, a cocky look on his face.

Sansa snorted again and offered her hand to him. “Nice to meet you, then.”

From then on, she didn’t know how but they barely spoke. She knew why and it was because they were glued by their mouths. She couldn’t let go of his lips and he wouldn’t stop pressing her body against his. He was well fit, charming, smelled so good – Sansa could feel that despite the scotch he had been drinking earlier, he tasted and smelled like mint.

He was insanely good on bed and she counted that he gave her 3 orgasms before he even penetrated her. Was it the alcohol that made her this sensitive? Why was he _this_ amazing? Sansa didn’t know the answer, she was just letting it flow while he was still between her legs licking her damp folds.

“The girl at the bar tastes like heaven.” He whispered against her sex and she moaned from the vibration his voice sent to her clit.

He took his time with her, sitting her on his lap and guiding him inside of her while she faced the mirror. His hands were firm on her hips helping her move up and down, up and down, occasionally gripping her breasts and playing with her nipples.

Sansa’s mind wandered to the way he felt inside of her when she realized: he didn’t leave her apartment last night, so that meant…

“Good morning.” She heard a male voice coming from the ground. It was _him_!

“What?!” Sansa rose from the couch wrapping the blanket around her naked body, “What are you doing here?!”

“I thought we could have breakfast together and --“

For the love of the Gods, he was naked in her living room! Fully naked, his glorious dick swinging from one side to the other and that fucking mischievous smile on his lips.

“No breakfast.” Sansa said, trying to find their clothes. She spotted his pants and shirt and threw them at him, “You have to leave. _Now._ ”

“But I thought-“ He started saying but she was already giving him his shoes and shoving him out the door.

“No, I have to be at work in 1 hour and you _need_ to leave!” As she was pushing him out of her house, she noticed he was laughing. _LAUGHING!_ Why on earth was he laughing?!

“Nice to meet you, girl at the bar!” He shouted from outside the house when the door was safely closed.

\--------------------

Sansa could have wished anything in her life but never to actually know that the guy at the bar was in fact Dr. Petyr Baelish, renowned neurosurgeon whose nickname was Littlefinger. Well, _ahem¸_ certainly not because of the size of his dick, she was sure of that. And she never wished that he worked at the same hospital she was working as an intern.

And she certainly never wished to be constantly seduced by his good looks and charming smile. She tried to be strong and tell him that she didn’t sleep with anyone from her job, let alone a guy who was an attendant, pretty much her boss.

But it was worthless in the end. Petyr would always succeed in seducing her to his bed and by the time he was done, she was convinced he was the ultimate sex partner she always wished for. And he didn’t seem to oppose the idea of being between her legs constantly, in fact, he was always enthusiastic about it. At least, that was what she could gather from the last time they saw each other because of the way he pounded in to her passionately, his hand between her legs helping her reach her peak.

\--------------------

If there was one thing Sansa was avoiding the most in her life was to fall in love. Ever. But she did and it was for Petyr Baelish.

What made her more scared was that he fell in love with her too. He didn’t put up any kind of resistance to her, he actually encouraged her more and more to spend time with him, sleep in his house or have dinner with him. Sansa even began scrubbing in more of his surgeries. Petyr took his time teaching her his procedures, letting her help him here and there, making her time as an intern valuable.

Sansa was sure she had found _the guy_ despite Margaery’s warnings to be careful because he was too perfect to be true. Granted, she knew he had a reputation of being ruthless and that was part of the reason he left Riverrun but he had gotten better and that was because of her.

It wasn’t until Lysa Baelish showed up at the hospital looking for her husband _Petyr Baelish_ that she understood the other reason that made him leave Riverrun.

\--------------------

“I need to make this work.” Petyr had said to her. So, after all, Sansa wasn’t that important. Not important enough to convince him to leave a broken and unhappy marriage to be with her, that is.

“I told you he wasn’t perfect like he seemed to be.” Margaery said while hugging her. They were both in Sansa’s bed after a few shots of tequila and a whole lemon cake. It wasn’t in Sansa’s nature to cry but right now, the only thing that she could do to cope with her feeling was crying.

Still, she held her head high even when Lysa started working at the hospital with them, when she started making sick jokes about how Sansa was dumped by Petyr, when Lysa said out loud that they were trying to have a baby. But Sansa couldn’t hold her head high when she looked into Petyr’s eyes and saw passion and sadness, when he gave her the most sincere and beautiful smile.

Sansa couldn’t work properly when those grey-green eyes were staring at her holding so many emotions. “What is it?” she snapped.

“Nothing, dr. Stark.” He sheepishly answered.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Sansa smacked the patient’s records she was holding on the table, “I hate that I like you, okay? I fell in love with a married man-“

“I was actually not with-“ Petyr interrupted her but she raised a finger and he went quiet again.

“Shut up, I don’t wanna know. I fell in love with a married man and that man is you. I can’t control my heart because if I could, I would rip you off it! And there’s something telling me that you feel the same, that you can’t go on living like this and if you want me to beg, then I’ll beg: pick me! Choose me! Love me!”

When Sansa finished her mini monologue, her face was all red and there were tears in her eyes. She refused to look at him in the eyes, especially because he was so quiet. Only when she raised her head, that she found out why: there were also tears in his eyes and he was biting his lower lip, trying somehow to hold back more tears.

The silence was too much for them, too painful, too suffocating. Petyr was the first one to react against that painful situation and he left the room, leaving Sansa humiliated. She would never _ever_ open her heart like that to anyone again. Not even to Petyr.

 


End file.
